


That Night

by shamandalie (meridalocksley)



Series: Vis A Vis & El Oasis [4]
Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: A Bit Sentimental At Times, Canon Compliant (Mostly), Dancing, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, Mild Smut, New Year's Eve, Power Play, Recreational Drug Use, Sex, Shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridalocksley/pseuds/shamandalie
Summary: ♦standalone fics (canon timeline)♦These are more like three stand-alone fics. I posted them as chapters of the same fic solely because they were inspired by the same episode (Ep7, obviously), and I don't want to have that many random fics scattered around.🔹️Conflictedaka "before" (Chapter 1)- Someone is killed. Someone is saved. Someone is conflicted.🔹️Highaka "that New Year's Eve" (Chapters 2, 3 & 4)- My version of the van scene, re-imagined, with some other nuances.🔹️Soberaka "after" (Chapter 5)-  Just a random thingy I wrote as a coping mechanism after the finale.
Relationships: Zulema Zahir/Macarena Ferreiro
Series: Vis A Vis & El Oasis [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747813
Comments: 100
Kudos: 143





	1. Conflicted (1/1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is killed. Someone is saved. Someone is conflicted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came from a theory I had based on the sneak peaks for Ep7. I wanted to use it in The Last Red Line, but it didn't work with that one, so I wrote it separately and set at an earlier time. I thought I better post it before the episode airs, because after that I might lose motivation to finish it, haha.

Zulema was swimming in the lake trying to get her mind off everything she was angry about.

First, their last robbery went badly and her face got into the newspapers. It was not the first time, but it was the first time since she got out of jail and that messed things up. Secondly, she had an argument with Macarena, and now with her face in the newspapers she couldn't even just leave and go somewhere else, it was too risky.

So she was stuck there, swimming in the lake barely at a distance of fifteen meters from the annoying blonde. She cursed herself for even having asked her to team up with her. That girl was a pain in the ass. Having had lived with her for roughly three months in the same motorhome didn't make it any better either. They had nothing in common. They were like a crocodile and a plover bird deciding to live in symbiosis, with the possibility of biting the other's neck or scraping the others eyes out in any given moment. 

She submerged into the water, emerged from it taking a deep breath then she swam to the shore. She stepped on the grass, got into her clothes and was about to head back towards the trailer, thinking that sooner or later she has to look at her insupportable housemate anyway, when she heard the voice of a man. 

"Don't move." 

Zulema froze. She slowly turned around, and faced the man who was pointing a gun at her. She didn't have hers at hand, who brings a gun with herself when she goes swimming? Well, Zulema normally would, but she stormed out of the trailer so furiously that she didn't even think about it. 

"There's a reward offered for anyone who helps the police to catch you, you know that right?" the man stepped towards her with an annoying grin. 

"Yeah, everyone wants to have me nowadays." Zulema said on a bored voice, slightly lifting her hands. Attacking the man holding a gun with her bare hands would not be the wisest thing to do, she thought. 

"Is there anyone else here?" the man looked towards the trailer. 

"Am I not enough for you?" she laughed. "You're insulting me." she said mockingly.

"Is there anyone else?" the man repeated impatiently stepping closer to her.

"No. There is no one else. We are on our own sweetheart." she said smiling viciously at the man.

"Then you come with me."

Zulema stepped closer to him, when she was near him, she suddenly twisted his arm around wanting to take the gun, but she didn't manage to get hold of it, the man jumped at her pushing her down to the ground and pressed the gun against her ribcage.

"Damn, it's a pity that they want you alive." the man murmured.

Zulema laughed up bitterly. "Good luck then!" she said and kicked the man, she jumped up, got behind him and soon the man was floundering with his neck in her grasp. She took the gun out of his hand and pointed it at him.

"What the hell is going on?" she heard Macarena's voice from behind her back. The blonde approached them holding her gun as well.

"Not your business." Zulema said without looking and her and was about to shoot the man when Macarena pointed her gun at her. 

"If you shoot him, I shoot you." she said. "What the hell is going on here?" 

The situation was ridiculous. But Zulema wasn't convinced about the fact that Macarena would _not_ shoot her. "This son of a bitch wants to sell me to the police, that's what's going on. So stay out of it." she said firmly. 

The man looked at the two women not understanding what's going on. 

"Zulema, we can't just kill anyone who stands in our way." Macarena looked at her.

"Then what do you advise me to do? To invite him in for tea?" she asked mockingly.

The man profited from the little argument between them, now he twisted Zulema's arm, the gun fired into the ground, he got hold of it and pointed it at Zulema's head. 

"Now... you throw your gun and you go and take a swim in the lake too until we get into the car, all right?" he looked at Macarena. "If not, I kill her." he looked at Zulema.

Zulema laughed bitterly. "You've found the perfect person to threaten with ending my life. She'd kill me herself, if she wouldn't be such a fragile little flower." 

"Even better." the man said and looked at Macarena. "Then we are leaving. It was a pleasure to meet you." 

"Stop." Macarena said and pointed her gun at him. "Let her go!" 

The man laughed. "You won't shoot."

"Let her go!" Macarena repeated. 

The man didn't answer. He dragged Zulema with him to his car. 

"I am not saying it again." Macarena snapped. 

No reaction. And Macarena shot. 

Zulema looked at the man who fell on the ground near her, then at Macarena. She sighed, then she stepped back near the blonde who was staring blankly in front of herself.

"I've told you to stay away from this, didn't I? Wouldn't it have been much simpler if I shot him five minutes earlier?" she rolled her eyes. "But you never listen." she said and she walked back towards the trailer. 

.

Zulema buried the body by herself. When she got back to the trailer she found Macarena sitting by the table staring blankly through the window. She looked at her pondering, then she put a glass in front of her and poured it fully with vodka.

"Drink!" she said. 

"No." Macarena said quietly. "What would that solve?" 

"It calms you." Zulema shrugged. "For a while..." she added with a grimace. 

Macarena still stared through the window. 

"Whatever..." Zulema reached out to the glass, and drank it herself.

"I just shot him..." Macarena said. "I didn't even know him... Was he a bad person? Did he just want justice? Or some money for his family? I just shot him..." 

"Yeah..." Zulema blinked at her. "Either way, it's good to know that you are ready to kill to help me even when you are angry with me." she said neutrally. 

"I didn't do it to help you!" Macarena looked at her with disgust.

"Then why did you do it?" Zulema laughed. "Oh, for yourself?" she raised her eyebrows. "Because you were afraid that if I am not around, your life suddenly has no aim, no purpose, because you can't pull this off on your own, because if you are on your own you feel lost and worthless?"

Macarena jumped up from the table and slapped her. 

Zulema bit her lip, shaking her head. "The truth hurts, doesn't it?" she looked up at her.

"Shut up, Zulema. The least you could do is to thank me and instead you are mocking me!" 

"Why to thank you?" Zulema laughed and stood up too. "I could have handled it on my own, wouldn't you have put your nose into everything."

"You are unbelievable..." Macarena turned her back on her.

"Seriously, what is bothering you more, that you killed him or that you realized that you were afraid to lose me?" she asked laughing.

Macarena turned back towards her. She was about to slap her again, but Zulema grabbed her wrists.

"Stop this nonsense, are your really unleashing your anger for wanting to help me, on _me_?!"

"Yes! Because you are fucking not worth it!" Macarena pulled her hands away. 

"Obviously." Zulema rolled her eyes, "Then you better unleash your anger on yourself, because this is on you. I am going to sleep." she sighed. "If you want to stay to drink the rest of that or to nervously walk up and down, I don't mind. Just turn off the main light when you leave." she said as she sat down on her bed, took off her hoodie and searched for the T-shirt she was sleeping in. 

Macarena hovered above her. She was about to grab her from her clothes to joggle her and to scream into her face what an awful, insensitive human being she is, but Zulema was wearing just her black bra and her pants, so when she grabbed her neck to make her stand up it had a slightly different effect. 

"How can you be like this?" Macarena asked with her hands around her neck, her arms pressing against Zulema's chest.

"Come, live a day in my skin and you'll find out." Zulema laughed bitterly. 

Speaking of skin, Macarena felt slightly disturbed by this kind of proximity. They've grabbed each others necks not once before, but never has one if them been half naked. 

"Now... will you let go of me and allow me to dress up, or are you waiting for me to kiss you as a sign of my gratitude?" 

Macarena didn't let go of her. "I don't need your gratitude! I've just killed someone. Not everything is about you!"

"Oh but this was about me! And that poor guy of course... And _this_ she said looking down at Macarena's hands which were still around her neck. This is also about me. And you." she said firmly with an incisive smile. "You give the impression of someone who is dealing with very contradictory feelings." 

Macarena laughed and roughly let go of her.

Zulema threw the T-shirt which was still in her hand back onto the bed and she stepped after her.

"You've saved me before. I've saved you before. We do that, big deal... But you are conflicted because of the lengths you are willing to go to. Look at you... You don't want to admit it to yourself that you need me, ok, fine, maybe you don't." Zulema shrugged. "But if that's not the case, then you have to admit it that you _want_ me. Why else would you be here otherwise?" she laughed.

Macarena wanted to slap her again, but Zulema grabbed her wrists this time too. "Stop trying to hit me, for heaven's sake! That's not what you want to do."

"Stop telling me what I want or don't want to do!" Macarena said being irritated. Zulema held her wrists strongly, but Macarena didn't pull away. She was cornered between the other woman and the table anyway.

"So tell me... Did you save me because you need me?" Zulema looked at her. "Or because you want me?" she tilted her head. "One of them has to be... Unless it's both." she laughed.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Macarena looked back at her.

"Of course I am." Zulema smirked. "I am not lying as much neither to myself nor to you as you do." 

Zulema stepped even closer to her, pushing her against the table, one of her legs ended up between Macarena's thighs. "Tell me!" she ordered her again smiling. 

Macarena was breathing heavily. "Get away from me!" she said quietly.

"Why? You're not enjoying this?" Zulema smirked. 

"I haven't drunk enough to have this conversation." Maca said.

"I've told you to drink. But you never listen..." Zulema rolled her eyes.

Macarena finally freed herself from her grip. She grabbed Zulema's arms and turned themselves around. She won't give her the satifaction to play with her!

But Zulema sat up on the table, she spread her legs and crossed her ankles behind Macarena, trapping her once again. This woman will never allow her to take over the control, Macarena thought. 

She reached behind herself, grabbed the bottle of vodka and handed it to Macarena. "Drink!" 

"No."

Zulema sighed.

"I haven't drunk enough for that conversation, but I guess we can stop talking now." Even without alcohol, she had no idea what part of her mind made her say that, but not the conscious one for sure. She swallowed and looked at Zulema being perplexed and slightly frightened.

She raised her eyebrows. ”As you wish..." she shrugged and put the bottle down.

Then Macarena felt Zulema's lips hard on hers. For a moment she was living in slow motion. She felt her legs around her hip, one of her hands was roaming in her hair, the other was roughly gripping her shirt keeping her close. She was trapped by her in every way possible. Even the air she was breathing in was hers. And she didn't want to escape. She could taste the vodka and the smoke on her lips as she kissed her back, she ran her hand up her chest, she has even forgotten that Zulema was not wearing a blouse, and in that moment she knew that she wanted more of her. She reached down to unzip her pants, but a hand stopped her. 

"I am the one dictating the pace, sweetie, even if for a moment you had the impression that it was you." she whispered into her cheek, then she straightened up. "I asked you a question, you didn't want to answer me. I have the answer now." She let go of Macarena, jumped off the table, went to her bed and finally got into her T-shirt. "Turn the lights off when you are leaving." she said. 

Macarena looked at her with anger and frustration. 

"Don't you think that you acting like this could have a bad effect on our partnership?" she asked bitterly.

Zulema laughed and laid on her stomach, looking up at Macarena. "Don't you think that you wanting to use me instead of the alcohol I put in front of you as anaesthetic could have a bad effect on our partnership?" she asked blinking at her. "This was all I could do for you in the role of the vodka today." she added pursing her lips.

Macarena opened her mouth to say something, then she closed it. Not only she rejected her, now she also reminded her of the man. Not as if she would have forgotten about him, but still.

"I hate you." she said finally.

"Yeah, me too." Zulema nodded calmly. 

Macarena headed towards the other compartment. Remaining alone with her thoughts was scary enough, but she didn't even want to see Zulema.

"I would have killed him anyway." she heard her voice. Macarena's hand stopped on the door handle. ”If you don't come in time... or in the car...or somewhere. But I would have killed him. You were the one to pull the trigger, but he was already dead." Zulema continued looking straight in her eyes. "And you wanted to stop me. Remember that." she added then she pulled her blanket over herself.

This didn't change the fact that Macarena actually pulled the trigger and killed him. But it was all Zulema was able to do to make her feel maybe a little bit less awful.

Macarena swallowed. She nodded with a pale smile, then she closed the door after herself. 

"You forgot to...-" Zulema started, but she didn't finish the sentence.

She got out of the bed, she turned off the light, then she laid back down to sleep. 


	2. High (Part 1/3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My version of the van scene, re-imagined, with some other nuances.  
> (With other words, this is my attempt to write smut, because you guys convinced me to post it. So bear with me. ♥)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote most of this some time ago when I wanted to write something without concentrating on a plot, and what needs less plot than a hook-up? lol. There are many takes on it already, I know, but here is mine too, because why not?  
> It's slightly different while still similar, but I didn't write it as a fix-it fic. I like the actual scene. I think it was cool, and I totally loved the build-up for it.

Zulema was laying on the bed, upside down, her legs up, looking at a dancing Maca in the glimmering light, allowing the psychedelic music flow through her. She barely saw her in fact, she was more like gazing into infinity, and the blonde just happened to be in her visual field. She was moving around in her unbuttoned shirt and really short shorts. _Why was she even bothering to wear them?_ Had Zulema not have known better, she would have thought that she is putting on a show for her. She smiled at the impossible idea, and closed her eyes. She found her totally nuts and annoying. But she also envied her. Because Maca managed to let herself go while Zulema became just a bit dizzy, her thoughts became slower and foggier, she was a bit more giggly than usually, but other than these irritating superficial turbulances... she felt _nothing_. She wasn't feeling anything pleasant, her thoughts were circling back to her messed up life and short future, and that heavy numbness pressing on her chest did not want go away. _Drugs are shit._ she thought.

On the other hand Maca was totally caught up in the music and the moment. The rush of adrenaline and the stress from earlier was taken over by a pleasant feeling of joy and carefreeness. She knew that it won't last long, but she didn't care. Her glance fell on the almost sleeping Zulema. The only thing which convinced her that she wasn't sleeping was that the brunette slowly moved her legs to the beat. The woman was all legs at this point. _She's not even wearing shorts!_ She was wearing just a long, black, band T-shirt, her dark hair was hanging down from the mattrace. They were used to seeing each other just partially dressed, and it was not the first time Maca found her attractive, but it was the first time when she thought, probably thanks to the disinhibating effect of the drugs, that why is it that she never made an attempt to find out if it’s mutual?

Zulema was shaken out of her thoughts when Maca leaned over her.

"What is this passivity?" she asked playfully. "Come, stand up and dance!"

"What would be the point of that? You look stupid..." Zulema said mockingly and closed her eyes again, ignoring the blonde who was still looking at her from above.

"And? You are the only one seeing me, and I really don't care if you think that I look stupid." she said, then she grabbed the brunette's arm as an attempt to make her stand up. "Do _you_ care if I think that you look stupid?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

Zulema sat up into a normal position. "I don’t give a shit about what you think. But why on earth would I want to dance with you? This stupid drug of yours did not dumb me down that much. In fact, it had absolutely no effect on me at all..." 

"Really?" Maca raised her eyebrows. 

"Really." Zulema looked back at her with an almost warm smile.

"Obviously... you're still annoying." she sighed. "You don't have to dance with me." Maca added as she straightened up. "Just dance. Come!" 

Zulema eventually let her grab her arm and pull her up, she followed her towards the middle of the trailer where there was more space and started putting her weight from one of her legs to the other. She was dizzier then she thought, but her thoughts were clear.

"You call that dancing?" Maca laughed. "You were a better dancer when you were just randomly jumping around after some of your malicious successes in the jail..." she shook her head and continued to dance in front of her as she took a sip from her beer which she was holding in her hand, then she handed it to Zulema. "Drink!" 

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" the brunette raised an eyebrow. 

"No. But I am tired of seeing your grumpy face. You are ruining my mood." 

Zulema snorted. Then she aggressively took the bottle out of her hand and took a long sip out of it too. 

Maca looked at her being surprised. Telling Zulema to ease up to cheer herself up didn't work much, but apparently she didn't want to ruin her mood? This was a bit of information she decided to chew on later.

Zulema arrived to the conclusion that there is no point in being pensive about her fucked up life instead of enjoying a stupid New Year’s eve party when she had the chance. Even if it was with this often insupportable companion.

"Thanks." Maca said being amused.

"What?" Zulema frowned. "I'm not doing this for you." 

The song in the background meanwhile ended, and a more energetic one started.

“All right, whatever...” Zulema nodded and put the bottle down on the counter. “Let’s dance. But just this once.” She threw her hair back, a rather sexy move as Maca noticed, then she stepped up on the bed and started dancing, in a controlled but not at all restrained way. Eyes closed, hands in the air. In fact, she was both graceful and provocative. 

Maca stared at her with her mouth slightly open.

“What now?” Zulema looked at her questioningly.

“A moment ago you didn’t want to get up from the bed, now I feel like I won’t be able to keep up with you.” Maca blinked.

“I’m all or nothing, baby.” Zulema said with a sarcastic smirk. The random sentence Zulema uttered, probably with the sole intent to make herself look superior, resonated in Maca’s head for much longer and in a pretty different way than Zulema most likely thought it will. “You still want to dance, don't you?” she frowned when she saw that the blonde was still just standing there.

“Yeah... but I guess I’m too dizzy to go up there, I’d fall and that would be a sight for you to remember...” Maca sighed.

Zulema jumped down from the bed and took another sip of beer. “Apparently you’re still a pussy when it comes about taking risks.” she shrugged. "How could I even get to the conclusion that it's a good idea to work with you?" Zulema shook her head with a grimace on her face.

Maca looked at her being irritated. _Did I get you out of your melancholy to have you i_ _nsulting me?!_ Then she stepped in her way with some dancing moves, close enough that when Zulema put down the bottle and turned back from the table she was surprised to find her face inches away from the smirking and dancing Maca's, her arms up in the air, giving Zulema an almost seductive look, her gaze falling on the brunette’s lips.

“You know, this reminds me of those stupid parties girls sometimes have with their friends and they get so drunk that they end up making out...”

“Thank God, we are not friends.” Zulema sighed and wanted to step away from her, but Maca blocked her way. _What the hell?_ Zulema started to be fed up of this whole thing once again. Maca was crossing a line. “I have my limits, blondie." she said firmly, with a stiff smirk on her face.

"You? Limits?" Maca raised her eyebrows with disbelief. "And what do you use them for? Practicing to kick them out of your way with less noise?" she laughed.

"No. For keeping myself from doing stupid shit I might regret later." Zulema said calmly with a smile.

"What stupid shit do you have on your mind now?" Maca asked with a coy smile. "'Cause we are just dancing and talking, aren't we? That might be stupid in itself, but I don't see why you'd regret that later..." she shrugged. Zulema gave her piercing look. "I was just teasing you!" Maca laughed. "Damn, did you really think that I wanted to make out with you? Have you ever kissed a woman at all? Not to ask you whether you've been with one..." Maca asked with a cheeky smirk. 

"No, I haven't." Zulema answered briefly and suddenly grabbed Maca's hand, twirling her around so that Maca found herself with her back pressed against Zulema's chest, a hand firmly on her abdomen. _Why was it there?_ "And I am not planning to." Zulema whispered in her ear, then she twirled her around once again, this time away from herself, holding Maca's hand until she was face to face with her, then she just let go of her and continued dancing on her own.

Maca nodded. "Yeah, right... Were you planning to work together with me?" she asked as she stepped back closer to her and continued dancing too. "Or to end up living with me in a fucking trailer?" she added offhandedly, her hands almost touching Zulema's face. "Doing drugs with me? Dancing with me?" she continued laughing and slightly shaking her head as she looked into Zulema's eyes. "This much about your plans and limits." she smiled at her mockingly and actually ran her finger over Zulema's cheek. “I could almost say that I am the one who makes you cross them.” _Did I just poke the beast with a stick?_

Zulema lowered her arms and looked at the blonde with a frown on her face. "Do you want me to fuck you, blondie?" she asked raising an eyebrow. “And are you determined to also piss me off before it happens? That’s a dangerous combination, I warn you..."

Now thinking about it Zulema was actually having a why the hell not moment. It might have been the drug, or the alcohol, or her desperation to enjoy life in any way she can. Or it might have been just the way Maca was swaying in front of her. She'll never know. 

Maca wasn't even surprised by the direct question. "I am just trying to point it out for you that your limits are bullshit." she shrugged and stepped away from her once again, only to hiss from the pain which appeared in her scalp as Zulema's fingers grabbed her hair pulling her back towards herself. 

"And what do you gain from pointing that out?" Zulema eased her grip on her hair and put an arm around her waist from behind, as she continued swaying to the music.

Thanks to her unbuttoned shirt, she was touching directly Maca's skin, a sensation which gave Maca goosebumps. Feeling Zulema's body pressed against hers made her realize that she wanted her even more than she initially thought. Briefly it even crossed her mind that she's losing it. This was a presence which was threatening and suffocating in the past, and now she was doing what? _Craving it._ She was aware that it will most likely turn either into hate sex or a power-play, but she couldn't care less about what form it takes as long as it happens. In different circumstances one could say that she became attracted to the beast which was holding her captive in between her claws, but Maca has never felt more free than in this time she spent with Zulema, so it had to be something else. 

”Hmm? Answer me..." Zulema whispered into her neck.

Maca's mind wasn't exactly double checking her answers, so she uttered the first thing which came into her mind. "Maybe I'll indeed succeed to piss you off enough to make you actually cross them."

Zulema moved her other hand from Maca's hair, and in the next moment Maca felt her fingers slowly gripping her throat. "That's brave of you. Aren't you afraid of me?"

"I'm not afraid of you." Maca shook her head and wanted to turn around to face her, but Zulema didn't let her, the motion just made her tighten her grip. _But_ _maybe I should be..._

The moment she felt lips lazily kissing the back of her neck she was torn between letting Zulema take her time or just turn around and push her against the cupboard herself, aggressively kissing her, and accepting whatever consequences that might have. A part of her still didn't want to give control for her and she was sober enough to realize that it was totally slipping out of her hands and ending up straight in Zulema's. She stopped thinking about making any decision other than going with the flow when Zulema's hand left her neck too, and moved downwards, while the other wandered upwards under her shirt, both caressing her breasts, while holding her tightly.

Maca reached back, loosely putting an arm around Zulema's neck, running her fingers through her hair, and tilting her head trying to face her, hoping that she'd meet her lips along the way. They were just swaying like that for a piece of eternity which passed in the blink of an eye. When Zulema noticed what she's trying to do she instead leaned back down and bit into the skin on Maca's neck. Maca almost instinctively put a hand on one of Zulema's, which was still roaming under her shirt and moved it downwards, to the waistband of her shorts, leaving it there, softly running her fingers up her arm as she let go of her hand.

Zulema suddenly made Maca turn around and face her. She was holding her chin with one of her hands now, the other ended up firmly on her waist. Seeing the smug look on Zulema's face, eyes sparkling with dominance and. _.. is that victory?,_ lips slightly parted, made Maca feel annoyed. And it also made her hate herself. A bit. They've been this close many times before. The difference just was that they usually wanted to choke each other to death. And now she gave her far too much power. Although she was the one approaching her, it didn't feel like she was winning. It felt like she willingly let Zulema win at something she never wanted her to win at in the first place _. Or did I?_ She was questioning her own thoughts. After all this kind of proximity made her feel something even more intense than all that old baggage.

They were close, their lips almost touching, and in spite of her conflicted feelings, Maca was now even more eager to find out what kissing her would be like. She was eager to find out everything. She gave up her pride and eventually leaned closer attempting to close the distance between them, but this was not the time. Zulema pulled away from her, she rested her back against the cupboard, pulling Maca with her.

"You wanted to dance, didn't you?" she asked offhandedly and pulled her even closer, slightly lifting one of her tighs which ended up between Maca's legs. "Then dance." she said with a lazy smirk. 

“You said you don’t want to dance with me.” Maca said half mischievously, half being disappointed.

“I am not dancing with you.” the brunette smirked. It was clear to Maca that at this point Zulema was completely aware of the effect she has on her, and she was using it against her. And Maca didn't want to give her the satisfaction of letting her see how much she actually wanted her without having to move one finger.

"Fuck you, Zulema." she said looking at the brunette, standing still. 

"I think you've mistaken the personal pronoun, don't you think?" Zulema asked on an indifferent tone, tilting her head as she slightly moving her leg which made Maca lose a bit of her determination to not play this in Zulema's way. She started to slowly rock her hip, making an attempt to move even closer, trying to sneak her own tigh between Zullema's legs too, or at least a hand under her T-shirt, but Zulema's fingers locked around her wrists. Then she straightened up, turned themselves around, pressing Maca against the cupboard, still holding the blonde's wirsts, now firmly pinning them to the counter too above her head.

Maca was tired of her games. She wanted her to do something, kiss her, fuck her, anything, just something more than playing around with her. So she did the only thing she could from that position and attempted to kiss her again, but Zulema once again pulled away. Maca was so frustrated that she found herself trying to lick Zulema's lips as she moved away from her. Zulema let out a laugh. One of her hands came down, her thumb caressing the blonde's lower lip.

"You really want me don't you?" she asked smugly as she ran her thumb to the other side of her lip.

Maca bit into her finger. Softly, but it was enough to make Zulema raise an eyebrow. _Yeah, you definitely do... I literally have you wrapped around my finger._ Maca was surprised that Zulema let her do it, she looked in the brunette's eyes as she ran her tongue over it and met a satisfied and amused expression.

Zulema's hand slowly left her lips, and Maca felt it sneaking under her shorts, just lingering there. She freed one of her hands and impatiently reached between the brunette's tighs too, briefly caressing the inside of one pf them, before attempting to touch her, but her hand was shoved away before she cold have done it.

"You're cheeky." Zulema said quietly.

"And you're slow. I just thought you need some guidance..." she smirked. "It's your first time after all-"

Then she stopped talking, because Zulema was finally touching her where she wanted the most to be touched.

"It's impressive how fast I can make you shut up, isn't it?" Zulema asked being amused while moving her fingers in slow, circular motions under Maca's panties.

Maca bit into her lip. "It's impressive how fast I can make you do what I want, isn't it?" she said trying to keep a neutral face.

Then she ceased feeling her touch on herself. "I hate you." she whispered looking in her eyes. 

"Of course you do." Zulema smiled and moved away a blonde lock of hair from Maca's face. And the next thing Maca knew was lips crashing against hers, then almost softly locking with hers, and just this simple contact made shivers run down Maca's spine, then she slowly parted the other's with hers, asking for entrance. What didn't happen. Because in the same time two fingers entered her, and instead of continuing to finally kiss her, Maca let out an unrestrained moan as the unexpected sensation took over her, she ran her lips over Zulema's cheek and rested her head on her shoulder, as she instinctively spread her legs more apart while the brunette kept moving her fingers. Until she didn't.

Maca opened her eyes in frustration. Again. Apparently Zulema was determined to give her more of that than anything else. She tried moving her hips, but a hand kept her still. 

"You said you can easily make me do whatever you want? So what do you want me to do?" Zulema asked calmly, her face buried into the blonde's hair.

 _Seriously?!_ Maca was really losing her patience. "Go on." she answered. She wanted to sound demanding, but it turned out more like a desperate, weak whisper. 

"With other words?" Zulema insisted placing a hint of a kiss on her neck. Maca swallowed. She was surprised by the tender move in this moment. It felt almost... _loving?_ But she was still pissed off at her for playing with her like this. And a part of her still didn't want to admit it to her how much she wanted it. Not as if she didn't know that already. "Do whatever you want, you bitch. It's not like I want anything from-"

She couldn't finish her sentence, Zulema grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down on the bed, Maca didn't even have time to react, she found herself laying on her back, her shirt entirely under her back, leaving her basically half naked in front of Zulema.

"You're indeed dizzy." the brunette said as she climbed on top of her. "And it's quite a sight..." she added offhandedly. "Damn it blondie, I just wanted you to tell me to do one thing, not whatever I want." she shook her head looking at Maca with feigned pity. "I got you!" she smirked.

For a moment Maca shared her opinion. The sight of Zulema towering above her was a rather intimidating image.

"Take off your T-shirt." she said. 

"Why?" Zulema asked casually.

"I am tired of looking at those angry faces. And from this position it's like they're screaming at me. They give me the creeps."

The brunette laughed, and for Maca's surprise she actually took it off and threw it away. Now she was almost completely naked too. 

"Better?" she asked smugly, slightly raising her chin. 

Maca wanted to touch her chest, but Zulema once again pinned her wrists above her head.

"You're far too touchy." she said as she ran her lips over Maca's breasts instead, going up towards her neck.

"Who's talking?" Maca sighed.

Then she once again felt Zulema's fingers around her neck, and her hip slowly rocking against hers, she had no idea which sensation she should focus on. But she also realized that this means that her hands were free, so she roughly moved them up Zulema's chest, until she grabbed her neck too, forcefully clashing their lips together. It was messy, teeth biting into lips, tongues fighting for dominance for quite a while, until Zulema almost giving the impression that she was giving in, slowly moved her tongue against the bottom of Maca's as she broke the kiss, and slowly bit into her lower lip as she pulled away.

Maca was almost disappointed that this fight was over, but then her back arched and an unrestrained moan escaped her lips when she once again felt fingers entering her, and this time Zulema was not just teasing. It might have been her first time with a woman, but she definitely knew what she was doing. Maca started rocking her hips in a frantic way, her nails dug into Zulema's neck, then she bit into her shoulder, the sensation she felt was so intense that she was barely aware of the moment when Zulema lifted her chin, making her look in her eyes. The same, victoriously sparkling eyes looked back at her. A cold reasonable voice in her head told her that she's crazy for allowing herself to fall apart in Zulema's arms, but the next wave of pleasure washed the voice away, and the thought did not emerge once again. No other thought crossed her mind in fact, it was just the sensation and the awareness that she's clinging into this awful woman as if her life depended on it, and she didn't want to let go, because she enjoyed every moment of it. She let out a soft moan as Zulema's fingers left her, and she found herself panting, laying weekly on her back. 

Zulema was bending over her, she waited until her breathing calmed down, then she brushed her lips against Maca's, but just for a brief moment, to get her attention.

"You were wrong." she whispered in her ear. "I am not trying to cross my limits with less noise. On the contrary." she smirked at Maca when the blonde gathered her strength to look at her. "You're quite noisy." she said with a grimace looking at the blonde.

Maca didn't have the strength or the willpower to act annoyed by her remark. She lifted her head only when she realized that Zulema stood up, got back into her T-shirt, leaving her on the bed.

"What are you doing?" she frowned.

"Dancing." Zulema said as if it would be the most natural thing as she indeed started moving to the music again. "What is this passivity?" she added with a smirk.

Maca fell back onto the pillow, with a sigh. _Just give me a moment, you demanding bitch..._

When she gathered the strength to stand up, she stepped behind Zulema, she ran her hands down her side as she was still dancing, not even blinking at her. _Will you keep playing the indifferent now?!_ Maca started kind of moving to the rhythm too, but she didn't waste much time before moving her hands to her chest, running her fingers over her breasts. _And why the hell did you bother to put this damn T-shirt back on?_ This time Zulema let her, but she still didn't show any reaction, what made Maca feel uncomfortable. She stepped in front of her, Zulema looked at her with a restrained smile and a challenging gaze.

Maca reached under her T-shirt, moving her hands up and down her bare sides, then she hooked her fingers into the waistband of her panties and pulled them down. Zulema silently stepped out of them and kicked them aside.

Maca was still crouching in front of her when a noise louder than the music stopped her from straightening up.

The fireworks. It was midnight. 

"You know, there's a saying that whatever you're doing at midnight on New Years eve you'll be doing it the whole year..." she laughed. 

"I'm not supersticious." Zulema said calmly and she put her hand on Maca's head, just softly playing with her hair, not urging her to do anything. 

"What do you want me to do?" Maca asked.

"Whatever you want." Zulema whispered with a faint smile, letting go of her hair, lightly moving a finger down her cheek as she lowered her hands and stood still in front of the blonde.

The answer gave Maca the creeps, she was almost frozen for a second. She was prepared for many things, but this was not an answer she expected from Zulema. And it was crazy how different the same question and the same answer sounded coming from them. _Was this total indifference or was this Zulema letting go of any kind of control?_

Now Zulema looked at her questioningly. "If you don't want to do anything, that's ok too..." she shrugged. "You were the needy one after all, not me."

Then Maca suddenly straightened up, and just kissed her, gently, taking her time. At first she wasn't even sure whether she did it because she was testing Zulema's indifference, or because that was what she actually wanted to do then. And when Zulema kissed her back in the same way, even gently runnig her fingers through her hair, resting it on the back of her head as they deepened the kiss, she couldn't believe that this could be indifference. In fact a third option crossed Maca's mind now. _Maybe this was just Zulema hoping to get affection, without having to ask for it?_ But their kiss eventually became more passionate and wild, Maca once again found herself pinned against the damned cupboard, and then Zulema broke the kiss, and looked at her in a not at all tender way. 

"All right, you got your New Year's kiss, blondie. You were craving it the whole evening after all. But come up with something less cheesy now, ok?" she smirked, kind of impatiently. "My patience is also limited. I might seem like it, but I am not made out of stone either."

.

Maca was laying on her stomach, her right arm resting on Zulema's abdomen. They were both completely naked. She lifted up a bit, putting her weight on her elbow and looked down at the other woman. She still had her eyes closed, lips slightly parted, with a hint of a smile.

Maca chuckled.

"What?" Zulema opened her eyes.

Maca was still just giggling.

"Why the hell are you laughing?" Zulema asked on a tired tone and made an attempt to sit up, but Maca stopped her. She took a lock of dark hair in between her fingers and gently started playing with it. Zulema raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth to say something, but Maca was quicker.

"You know... I can say that I did this 'cause I was high as fuck. I kinda am." she smiled as she shrugged her shoulders, then she leaned closer to Zulema, so that their lips were almost touching. "But you were insisting that the drug did nothing to you." Maca whispered while her hand which was playing with her hair caressed the side of her face.

Zulema shoved away Maca's hand slightly pushing her away too in the process of it.

"If you reached this conclusion you're not high enough either... But don't fool yourself, I just gave you what you wanted. Gosh, you were insupportable while asking for it... You should have seen yourself." Zulema rolled her eyes and sat up, turning her back on Maca.

"Uhum." Maca nodded not showing any particular emotion. Then she stood up got into her shirt and stepped away from Zulema, resting her back against a wardrobe, her arms crossed in front of herself, and looked down on the brunette. 

"And do you want me to stop being insupportable?" she asked offhandedly.

Zulema was smiling quietly then she looked up at her. "I don't think you'll be able to do that, blondie. Ever..." she shook her head with feigned disappointment. 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~What Maca came up with is still left to your imagination, I'm sorry! ♥~~  
>  I had around 3/4 of this written, and it still took me far too much time to finish it. ~~*I'm not planning to do it again.*~~


	3. High (Part 2/3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I REALLY should stop saying that I won't do things. 👀
> 
> I said that I won't write more for this, but I got a random idea about what to do with it, which I liked more than the original one I had and wasn't happy with. I don't know if I am indecisive or just subconsciously not cruel enough to leave Zulema (and you guys 😋) hanging, but anyway... Here is "Maca's part". 🙂
> 
> Writing smut is a slippery slope I guess... and I slipped. Oops.
> 
> (Don't hate me too much for the last paragraph!)

Maca was once again slightly frozen as she stood there, still pinned against the cupboard, looking at the brunette who now stepped back a tiny bit to give her more space, and looked back at her, eyebrows raised, giving Maca a challenging and expectant look. Zulema was actually standing there, waiting for her to do something, _anything._

Then Maca suddenly grabbed the brunette's T-shirt, roughly turned themselves around and pushed Zulema against the cupboard pinning both her wrists against the wood from behind her as she placed a warm, open mouthed kiss on her neck and attempted to go downwards, but the damn T-shirt was once again in her way. And apparently Zulema wasn't intending to have any of it anyway, meanwhile she freed her wrists and quickly moved her hands to Maca's waist, grabbing the waistband of both her shorts and panties, firmly pushing them down her legs, so that in the next moment they were on the floor, and her hand was caressing the inside of the blonde's thighs, and a moment later her fingers were already teasing Maca's sensitive spot. Maca changed her plan, she intended to do the same now, but Zulema closed her thighs.

"What are you doing?" she looked at her being confused. "You said that _I_ can do whatever _I want!"_

"Yeah... But I never said that meanwhile I won't be doing whatever I want too." Zulema said offhandedly, a self-sufficient smirk on her face which slowly turned into a pout.

Maca swallowed, then she pushed Zulema's arm away. The brunette's smirk turned into a satisfied one. 

"You're actually planning to make it difficult for me to please you?" Maca laughed. "You want to turn this into a competition or a fight with a winner and a loser? What is the fucking point of that?!" she asked shaking her head with disbelief.

"And who would be the loser in all this?" Zulema laughed, then she rested her back against the cupboard slightly tilting her head as she looked at the blonde. "No. We'll just find it out how much you actually want to be in charge. Or maybe you'll turn out to be more desperate to spread your legs for me again." she shrugged. "And even if you look at it as a competition... we do love a bit of adrenaline, don't we?" she smirked.

Maca clenched her jaw. "Now _that_ is narcissistic!" she shook her head bitterly. "Ok... Then I am not doing anything." she shrugged after she let go of Zulema and gave her a cold look. "Your move." she added calmly with a grin.

"Oh poor thing... But doing nothing is not what you want to do..." Zulema laughed as she pushed herself off the cupboard, a daring, confident spark in her eyes. She stepped back close to Maca, grabbing her waist, pulling her close to herself, her thighs tightly between each others. Maca let out a soft moan when she felt Zulema's leg press against her, this time with no uncalled-for pieces of clothing in between them. Zulema locked her fingers behind her back keeping them as close to each other as physically possible while she rocked her hip against hers. Maca rolled her eyes in this pleasant frustration. _If it wouldn't be you and your stupid games, we could just keep doing this and whatever comes next... like normal people do..._ But no, with Zulema everything was about proving something. And Maca decided that she'll play her game. At least for a while. _Why shouldn't I after all?_

She slowly lowered herself, while simultaneously lifting up Zulema's T-shirt, thanks to the proximity with her face buried into her chest and belly, initially through the fabric of her T-shirt, then she reached her skin. She placed some wet kisses on her belly, pelvis, and since Zulema's panties were long gone, she didn't even have to stop before running her tongue over Zulema's clit.

But was that victory? _No._ In the same moment Zulema's hands were on Maca's head, holding her firmly, pulling her hair, then dominantly urging her to go on. 

_No way..._ The position she was in was enough, she wasn't going to allow her to dictate what to do. "Let go of me!" she said firmly.

"No." the brief answer came and the grip in Maca's hair tightened making her hiss in pain. 

The blonde lifted her hands and once again grabbed Zulema's wrists this time digging her nails into her skin as she straightened up and looked in the brunette's face, eyes filled with lust and amusement looked back at her. "Lay down on the bed." Maca said. 

Zulema raised an eyebrow. "You're not giving me orders, blondie." she shook her head with a grin. 

Maca grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down on the bed herself, immediately kneeling on top of her. She was pissed off. Zulema let out a laugh. Her hands started to over roam the blonde's body again, going up her chest, circling her nipples, ending up at her lips. 

"Distracted?" she looked questioningly at Maca when she noticed that she was lost in the moment. 

Maca shook her head, then she pulled up Zulema's damned T-shirt, and Zulema actually helped her get rid of it. Maca threw it as far away as she could then she got out of her shirt too. Then she grabbed Zulema's wrists, lifted them above her head and tied them together with the arms of her shirt. _It won't keep you still for long, but it will do for a while..._

Zulema started laughing, really, genuinely laughing. "You know... I am actually impressed..." she said being amused, and when Maca's eyes met her gaze, Zulema actually had a light, warmhearted smile on her face, only that mischievous glimmer in her eyes reminded Maca of who she's actually dealing with. For a moment she had the impression that this wasn't even Zulema, the control freak, this could be just Zulema actually being... playful?

_"Your smile is actually pretty charming when you're not smirking like a manipulative bitch."_

It took Maca a moment until she realized that she actually said that out loud. _Damn! I am crossing a line. With full speed..._

Zulema snorted. "I'll pretend that I didn't hear that. For your own sake... I prefer being hot as hell, you know." she said as she licked her lip and lifted her knee, rubbing Maca between her legs in a not very discreet way. "Now go on with whatever genius plan you have elaborated in your pretty mind." she added mockingly. 

Maca didn't want to waste more time. It will probably take Zulema less than a minute to free her hands anyway. She lowered herself again, circling her nipples with her tongue as she moved downwards, she was actually surprised that Zulema was still well behaved when she positioned herself between her legs.

But then suddenly fingers were wrapped around her neck, lifting her up as Zulema sat up, moving her hands to Maca's chest, pushing her on her back in the process of it, and Zulema ending up on top of her, squeezing her sides with her thighs, a victorious smirk on her face. Maca even had to slip further down to be able to lay on the mattrace and not have her neck in an uncomfortable position against the wall. 

"Damn it! You're like a fucking wildfire!" Maca sighed being frustrated. But she had to admit it to herself that Zulema's way of taking over the control turned her on a lot more than she would have admitted that to her.

"Perfect." the brunette whispered as she looked down at her, kneeling above Maca's chest. "Well... _almost_." she added with a smirk. 

Maca was trapped. But asking herself if she'd be anywhere else in that moment wasn't of much use. 

"Or is this too much for you?" Zulema asked gently running a finger over Maca's face. 

The blonde didn't answer. _No, this will be too much for you._ she thought. She lowered herself further, Zulema already felt her breath on herself, what put a satisfied smirk on her face again but she had to find herself being shaken out of her victorious thoughts, when she felt fingers firmly running over her centre, just for a fraction of a moment before entering her without any further teasing, instantly starting to move in a steady pace.

"Not like... _that!_ " Zulema let out a soft moan and placed one of her arms against the wall while with the other grabbed Maca's hair. "You bitch..." she whispered, but eventually she decided to really let the blonde do whatever she wants at this point, but her hip was already instinctively rocking to meet the blonde's thrusts when she made the conscious decision. Although, she was determined to not let out any other sound at all.

When Maca sensed that Zulema is close she slightly lifted her head and finally gave her at least a part of what she wanted, locking her lips around her clit and giving it attention too, while continuing to move her fingers until she felt that Zulema's muscles were becoming tense and then giving in, while an unrestrained moan escaped her mouth. Maca slowly removed her fingers, but kept running her tongue over her still sensitive place, what made Zulema roiughly grab her hair, pulling her up, away from herself.

"Enough." The brunette gasped and attempted to roll off Maca, but Maca grabbed her legs and kept her there as she straightened up.

Zulema still had her arms pressed against the wall, she didn't want to lean on Maca at all, so the blonde had to squeeze herself back up between Zulema's chest, arms, and the wall, but she was determined to do it. When she faced her Zulema looked at her slowly shaking her head, her hair was messily covering half of her face, and she was most likely glad that it did. 

"You were not playing by the rules." she said quietly.

"Rules?! What rules?" Maca laughed. "And either way, aren't we all about breaking rules?" she asked smiling as she wrapped her leg around Zulema's waist finally letting her to sit down normally too, but basically trapping her. The brunette was obviously not happy about it. "May it be our own rules, each other's or anyone else's..." Maca added.

"Don't get overconfident, blondie. You might have won a battle, you did not win the war." she smirked, lifting her chin and straightening her back. 

"Yeah, sure..." Maca rolled her eyes, then she suddenly kissed Zulema taking her by surprise, pressing her hip against brunette's with the same motion. She loved the way how Zulema's lips were initially languid, then became more agressive, as she was consciously trying to act less vulnerable and more like her usual self. But it was too late, Maca already knew that this side of hers exists. Meanwhile she reached for one of her hands, locking their fingers and brought them between their bodies. _Why haven't we done this earlier?_ Maca asked herself.

"Ok... I don't like it where this is going." Zulema suddenly broke the kiss, and wanted to pull her hand away too, but Maca held it firmly. 

"What? We've been rougher than this already." she laughed.

"Exactly." Zulema said seriously. "This is just sex, Maca. You're aware of that right?"

Maca blinked at her. Zulema was too serious. _You've crossed another line too, didn't you?_ But bringing that up in this moment would have equaled a self-sabotation. "Of course it's just sex." she said laughing after a while. "What else could it be?" she asked looking in her eyes. 

"Nothing." Zulema shook her head. "Just sex." she repeated. But there was no mischievous spark in her eyes now. There was something else. And Maca noticed it.

"Good." she nodded. "Then we can go on." Maca said smiling as she lowered their hands between their legs, and then let go of Zulema's, leaving it pressed against her sex and reached out hers to touch the brunette.

Zulema swallowed. 

"Too soon?" Maca raised an eyebrow. 

"We'll handle it." Zulema whispered, and she slowly leaned back down. She wasn't even sure whether she was pulling Maca with herself or allowing her to push her, maybe both, but it didn't even matter anymore.

And they ended up rolling between the sheets, limbs entwined, or their hands between each others legs, occasionally lips brushing against each others, no games, no power play, and when they accidentally met each other's gaze they put on a tough face and quickly looked away. It was just sex after all. 

.

 _I'll always be insupportable, you say? Was that an insult or a promise?_ Maca was wondering as she followed Zulema with an annoyed gaze as the brunette stood up to grab her T-shirt and put it on. She had some kind of obsession with not hanging around being half naked, not to mention fully naked. 

Zulema still had a warm smile on her face. Maca's gaze fell on the polaroid camera laying on the table. She chuckled, then she reached out to grab it. "You must really love that damned T-shirt..." she said laughing and when Zulema looked in her direction, she took a picture. 

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?!" Zulema snapped. 

"Immortalizing your not-bitchy smile. Who knows when will it make an appearance again?" Maca said neutrally as she waited until the photo was printed then she threw it towards Zulema. "Look at it. Probably you haven't seen it often either." she laughed. 

Maca's answer and the sight of the camera reminded Zulema of something she hasn't even realized that she has forgotten about for a while. And not because of the drugs. And she hated Maca for reminding her of it now. But she didn't want to let her know. She picked up the picture, it was a slightly blurry one, but she indeed looked happy on it, carefree even.

"That angle makes me look fat." she said as she threw the picture on the table. 

Maca rolled her eyes. Then she stepped near her and turned the camera around making an attempt to take a selfie.

"What the hell, Maca?!" Zulema pulled away from her. "Who takes after-sex selfies?"

"I don't care who does. Why can't we? And besides... you bought this thingy wanting to have memories about the time _when we were young, and free, and hot,_ _and..._ happy. No?"

Zulema blinked at the picture. Maca was smiling on it, while she was with her eyes closed, holding a hand up, covering half of her face. _Not the nicest future memory indeed..._

"You're right... Why not take a picture?" she shrugged, and she tried bringing her thoughts back in the present moment as she smiled for a selfie. 

"That's better." Maca nodded when the picture came a out.

"My left eye looks weird. Take another one." Zulema said coldly. 

"You're obsessed with yourself..." Maca sighed as she lifted the camera again. Then in the last moment before she pressed the button, Zulema turned towards Maca and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Then she stepped away from her with the sudden intention to pour herself a glass of water. 

"What was that?" Maca stared at her being perplexed, while the picture was being printed.

"Me posing for a picture. That's what you wanted, no?" Zulema answered with her back towards her. "Don't worry, I'm not planning to do it again."

Maca blinked down at the newest picture she was holding in her hand. She had a huge, heartfelt smile on her face, eyes closed while Zulema was calmly kissing her, a restrained smile in the corner of her mouth. It was so odd, so impossible, yet so natural. And real. 

Maca shook her head smiling, and lifted her gaze on Zulema, who was still with her back towards her.

And then she had no idea why, but a flashback of an old dream of hers popped up in her mind. And she had the disturbing feeling that she should reach out, and hold Zulema close, not even letting her turn away. Because for some reason she had the feeling that she could drift away from her anytime. 

.


	4. High (Part 3/3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii again!  
> A bit late and a bit too many times rewritten, but here is that old, dusty draft I had... finally finished! 😊
> 
> I wrote the first two parts with a rather sad undertone, but I've explored that in _Our Last Heist_ already, so I allowed myself to not insist on that too much and go into a different direction with this. (I dare to say that I am pretty sure that you don't mind this inconsistency. 😋)
> 
> 🎶 Soundtrack: [_Nothing To Fear_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RETym127GUE) by Eivør

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled to finish this draft so much that _OLH_ was born out of it meanwhile. After that I was stuck, out of ideas, not too motivated by the topic, it was done many times before, including by me, more or less, and I was also caught up in my working schedule more than in the past months, so I put it aside, for some time I thought I won't even come back to it.
> 
> But I did come back to it sometimes, and these days I finally managed to finish it! The final push came from you guys! I didn't expect some of you to actually comment that you miss seeing new stuff from me! Wow! It meant a looot!!! 💗💗💗

_The Day After_

The evening was pleasantly cool for an early January evening, and it was almost completely dark already, only the dim light of the little lamps which were hung on the trailer made it possible for Zulema to find her lighter among the guns laying on the top of the trailer around her. She had just finished refilling them. She wasted half of their stock this morning.

She picked the lighter up and sat back into the chair lighting another cigarette, the tenth one probably since she was up there, and was about to continue to chase away the unwanted yet recurring idea of how the hell things will be from now on. _The way_ _they were! Why am I even thinking about it? It didn't mean anything, w_ _e'll go on with our domestic bliss - without the sex part of course, li_ _ke a normal marriage!_ She had to laugh at the thought. _It's not like she cares about me in the slightest anyway... The selfish bitch ate all our lunch, she didn't even leave me a single wretched fried potato! We'll be fine._

The only problem just was, that they weren't. Despite this simple idea, which Zulema wanted to believe that was a viable possibility, she also knew that the smallest stone thrown into the water can have a huge ripple effect. And it was not a pibble they've just thrown into the water. It was a damn rock.

 _Maybe if at least it hadn't been for that idiotic kiss on the cheek which is now immortalized on some stupid polaroid picture_...

It seemed a random fun idea in the moment, but now Zulema felt that it was a big fucking mistake. She had to angrily stick the pictures into a drawer, she couldn't even look at them. And they were still... there. They could keep pretending that it didn't mean anything, and no emotions were involved, but those freaking pictures she found on the table when Maca left, told a different story. They were a grinning proof, reminding them that they can never say that it didn't mean anything. Because they were happy. _Genuinely_ happy. It wasn't even about the sex. It was about having a good time with someone who will not be gone forever until the next morning. For the first time in a far too long time.

 _But we both disappeared anyway_... She bitterly blew out the smoke and in the same time noticed a blonde frizure approaching. Her lips curled into a brief smile. _And we both also came back._

"Where the hell were you?" she asked coldly throwing the stub away.

"Living my life?" Maca looked up at her spreading her arms.

Zulema snorted. "Since when do you have one outside of this mansion?"

Maca climbed up on the ladder, she stopped behind the brunette's chair and stared at her with disbelief. "What the hell, Zulema?! Why are you so surprised? You left in the morning, and when I asked where you are going your answer was: on with your life.'" 

"So you're trying to get even?" Zulema smirked as she turned her head back to look at her. "You're trying to prove that your life does not revolve around me." she said mockingly.

"I'm not trying to prove anything! My life does not revolve around you!" Maca snapped. "Don't flatter yourself assuming that it does!" she laughed.

"Oh I never assumed that..." Zulema shrugged. "I've always considered it a fact." she added indifferently, but allowed herself another smirk a moment later.

Maca gave her an annoyed look and threw a paper bag on the empty chair then she turned her back on her. 

"Why are you leaving this here?" Zulema blinked at the bag suspiciously. "It's not ticking."

"I wasn't in the mood to cook, so I bought back your part of the French fries which, as you might have already noticed... I accidentally ate today while you were away." Maca answered without turning back then she took another step towards the ladder. _You get on my nerves, and I end up compulsively eating now? How awesome..._

Zulema turned away from her, looking into the dark sky while swallowing a snarky remark. "Don't resist it." she said calmly.

Maca stopped, being slightly puzzled. "Don't resist what?" she looked back at the back of the brunette.

"Admitting that your life does revolve around me." Zulema said still not facing her.

Maca rolled her eyes. "I'm tired. And cold. I'm going inside." she said and stepped on the ladder.

Zulema finally sat up and turned her chair half towards her. "Come on... we've been doing it for a while already, weren't we? We've been doing it from the start, damn it!" she laughed. "Not in this sense, of course." she added seriously. "This was new. And futile. But we've been through a lot of shit. Yet we're here! If we handled all that, we can handle a... silly New Year's eve too. It's not like it's going to happen again. I mean.. the New Years eve will, I hope." Zulema nervously bit into her lip. For a moment Maca noticed something uncomfortable running through her expression, but she couldn't decipher what it was. Zulema shook her head and in the next moment she was her usual self again. "Let's stop wasting time with acting weird and pretending that we have a life on our own, just to not have to act awkwardly, can we? Who else could we revolve around, if not each other, anyway?" she asked with a theatrically resigning expression but also a hint of a smile in the corner of her lips.

Maca looked at her being surprised. She didn't know what to say. She was thinking herself about a way to make things ok between them, and she didn't expect Zulema to take this step instead, especially not so soon. She was relieved. And in the same time also alarmed. _Did you actually feel bad because we both acted so cold this morning? And first of all, did you just admit that your life revolves around me?!_ Them acting cold was the safer way after all, and if it did not go up in flames until now, it probably wouldn't. But them taking any other direction... Maca took a deep breath. _Well... maybe it's worth the risk._

She slowly nodded. "Futile you said?" she raised an eyebrow jokingly. "And now are you putting it into the same bowl with all that old shit? Another great remark from your part..." she sighed shaking her head.

Zulema stared at her impatiently. "That was not the point." 

"Relax... I got what the point was." Maca stepped back to her looking down into Zulema's still serious face. "Had you not been constantly repeating that it won't happen again, I could now be thinking that the point was that you want it to happen again." she added offhandedly then she leaned a bit closer to Zulema. "Cause you know... we can handle it." she smirked.

The brunette looked back at her silently for a while. Maca actually enjoyed pushing Zulema's buttons. She had long hours to spend with herself too while Zulema was away. She started this thinking that it will be a fun distraction, nothing more, and then they'll go on with their lives. No, actually, she wasn't really thinking about the consequences at first at all, but she convinced herself that that was what it was. Then Zulema left in the morning. And after Maca angrily slammed the door of the trailer after herself, and her gaze fell on the polaroid pictures laying on the table, she stopped being pissed off. She had never seen Zulema being like that. Acting like that. Smiling like that. They both looked happy. They _were_ happy. And it's been some time since the last time when Maca felt like that. And now they were both pretending that it didn't mean anything. She picked up a picture and looked at it, and as frightening as it was, she had to realize that she wanted to see that side of Zulema's again. 

But now Zulema was still just coldly looking up at her, her face unreadable, then she stood up, stepping away from her, and started putting the guns laying around into a backpack. "I just said that we can stop acting awkward. We know better."

Maca nodded. "Right. We're fine then." she said neutrally and was about to climb down, but Zulema's voice once again stopped her.

"Did you seriously call me clumsy, by the way?" she blinked at the blonde. "Just because no one ever called me like that... I've been called many things, a control freak, too strict, even crazy. But never... clumsy." she looked at the blonde with a severe expression, waving the gun she was holding in her hand, and uttering the last word with contempt.

"Did you really tell me that sex with woman is overrated?" Maca shrugged.

"That was a general statement. Yours was a personal insult! And besides, you started with saying that it was a stupid mistake." Zulema added on an indifferent tone.

Maca raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so I've hurt your ego? Poor you!" she laughed. "Well... You left me alone in the bed. I thought you were thinking that it was a stupid mistake." she shrugged.

"Oh, did I hurt your feelings?" Zulema imitated her mockingly. "I always wake up earlier and go outside!" she snapped. "What did you expect? To wake up with me cuddling you? Don't be ridiculous!"

"So you weren't thinking that it was a stupid mistake?" Maca frowned.

"So you weren't thinking that I was clumsy?" Zulema asked instead of answering.

Maca blinked at her. "Do you really want me to answer that while you are surrounded by guns? If you are indeed clumsy they might accidentally go off. And if you're not, you might deliberately stroke the trigger of one." 

Zulema tilted her head and playfully pointed a gun at Maca. Then she shook her head. "Nah... This would be a stupid time to kill you. You said that so nicely." she smirked and took a step closer to Maca. "Regardless whether you're right or wrong, you're at my mercy, aren't you?" she asked caressing Maca's face with the barrell of the gun.

"You're unbelievable." Maca sighed shaking her head, she was really not planning to fuel this conversation further, and took a step making an attempt to get to the ladder. But she was stuck on the edge of the trailer, and she lost her balance. Zulema instinctively grabbed her jacket, and Maca instinctively grabbed her arm. There was something very strange in the way Maca felt standing there, one step away from falling and breaking a bone or two, being held just by Zulema with a gun still pointed at her. Not so long ago she wouldn't even have been sure that Zulema would not let her fall or intentionally push her down, just because she can. Now she felt something else. She wasn't sure what it was, but it was not fear. She felt almost... safe? _I'm stupid, if I'll ever feel safe with her!_

"See, you _are_ at my mercy, blondie." Zulema smirked again, taking a step back but not letting go of her. "Well, well... Looks like we're back to normal."

Maca was annoyed, she knew that she will never win against Zulema if she keeps playing their old games. Maybe it was time for new tricks. "We're quite fucked up if this is our normal, aren't we?" she asked on a concerned tone and lifted her hand to gently caress Zulema's cheek, who immediately let go of her.

"What the hell?! Now you're considering this foreplay? Heavens..." she sighed with a grimace. "Will this ever work on you again?"

Maca looked at her being amused. "You were the first to caress my face. What do you call this if not foreplay?"

Zulema angrily sucked her teeth. "I did it with a gun. I'd call it... intimidation."

“Well... I am very _intimidated_ then...” Maca said mockingly blinking at Zulema. “You are saying that you don’t want it to happen again, yet your actions are telling something else. That must be frightening for you.” she pouted. “Now get out of my way and let me go down.”

“I didn’t-... My actions are not-... Why on earth would I even explain myself to you?! And are you giving me orders now?!” Zulema shook her head raising an eyebrow as she followed her with her gaze.

Maca laughed. "Are you afraid that I gained too much authority... over you? Is that your problem?" Maca asked. "I swear you're the kind of person who would not do something you actually want to, just because I told you to do it." she shook her head laughing. "You're always saying that we're free to do whatever the hell we want. Well, I guess _I am,_ ironically. But apparently you're not."

"I'm not stupid. I always do what I want." Zulema said firmly.

"You think you do. But for someone who is obsessed with being free, you're truly clinging to your self-forged shackles, Zulema. I’ve seen you without them, and you were... happier. I’ve... I’ve let go of them myself and... I was happier too.” she added after a brief hesitation.

Zulema blnked at her. "I have no idea what you're talking about." she said. It wasn't that she didn't comprehend what Maca just said. She just didn't want to. “And don’t think that just because we got high one night, you know me better now.”

“No. I am not saying this just because we got high one night. I don't need that to know you. You were able to act like a feeling, normal human being with Saray. Well... mostly."

"How does that come into the picture? She's my best friend!" Zulema stared at her being confused.

Maca nodded. "Yeah. And a friend is the last thing we could be to each other, right?" Maca asked feeling half insulted, half amused. "Even a fuck-buddy was higher on the list!"

Zulema was silent. She lowered the gun. “You want us to be friends now?” she asked being perplexed.

"We don’t have to be. I am just saying that you can stop acting like an insensitive bitch. You’re hurting yourself with it, not me. When was the last time you've genuinely hugged someone? It was long ago, no?"

“Stop questioning me! I don’t have to answer you, nor do I have to explain myself to you! And you are not going to keep lecturing me, and especially not giving me orders!” Zulema said impatiently stepping towards her once again. “Because I will _always_ do whatever the hell I want.” she said quietly.

"Good." Maca nodded and leaned closer to her. "Then fuck me!" she whispered into her ear. 

Hearing her words Zulema was initially taken too much by surpise to react, then she suddenly grabbed Maca’s chin before she could have walked away and made the blonde look at her. "Was that an order? I am not afraid that you gained too much authority. Because you didn’t. I just like it more when people have manners and are able to ask nicely. So tell me it wasn't an order... for your own sake...”

Maca pushed her hand away laughing and took a step down on the ladder. "Or what?" she asked looking back at her with a cocky gaze. "You'll fuck me harder?"

Zulema just stared down at her pressing her lips together. “You’ll wish that I would...” she said between her teeth.

"I am not going to add another word to it." Maca said with determination and almost disappeared. "Oh... or who knows... I might do it." she looked up at her grinning. "If you will ask me _really nicely_. But who will have had the upper hand then?" she shrugged with a victorious grimace.

Zulema stared down at her with a serious face. "As I said, don't flatter yourself thinking that I -"

But Maca ignored her and closed the door of the trailer after herself.

"...that I want that." Zulema looked after her as she angrily threw the gun she was still holding into the backpack, together with the paper bag, threw it onto her shoulder and climbed down too.

She hated her for her annoying attitude. She hated her for her sudden confidence and boldness. And in the same time she admired her for it. She has always found a strange, almost narcissistic satisfaction in the way the naive Macarena has turned more and more into a capable, sometimes manipulative bitch. She kind of saw it as her own accomplishment. And on top of that, now she couldn't help but also find it... attractive. _Since when am I attracted to women, damn it?! Since when am I attracted to you?!_

It was one thing to have that conversation out there, but the inside of the trailer now suddenly started to feel extremely small. 

Zulema threw the bag and her jacket on a chair, Maca put some groceries into the fridge, neither of them uttered a word.

After some long minutes, or hours Maca broke the awkward silence.

"You know... It might be the last thing we can be... But near everything else, in desperate times, I think we _could_ be a friend to each other... too." she shrugged.

Zulema frowned. "I am not sure I can follow you. Had you not ordered me minutes ago to fuck you, I could be thinking now that you're friendzoning me. Is this you giving up or you just really want a hug?" Zulema tilted her head grinning. "Were you this determined to make me admit that I want affection to get it yourself from me?"

"Me?!" Maca snorted. "Don’t twist it! We've been talking about _you_ here! And hell, no..." she laughed. "I am not friendzoning you. That would be a really bad base for our relationship. You're awful friend material..." she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, and I'm sure that that's the most convincing reason to not friendzone me.” Zulema nodded as she stared at Maca for a moment, smirking.

Then Maca started laughing.

"And we were not talking about me." Zulema continued. "We were talking about us."

Maca stopped laughing and her expression became more serious. And in the next moment she was surprised to find herself wrapped into a warm embrace. When she ceased to be shocked she hugged her back, and couldn't believe that she actually managed to build down Zulema's walls, brick by brick. 

"Ok... You've got your hug too. You're welcome." Zulema said smirking as she started to unwrap herself from the hug.

Maca instantly opened her eyes at her words. "What?!" she snapped as she pulled away from her too. "You're being truly unbelievable!" she sighed and wanted to turn her back on Zulema, but the brunette didn't let go of her arm. Maca looked back at her. Zulema was just staring at her quietly.

“It was yesterday.” she said quietly after a while, with the hint of a smile on her face.

“What?” Maca frowned.

“The last time I’ve genuinely hugged someone.” Zulema said and let go of Maca’s arm. “Actually... the second to last now...” she added rolling her eyes.

Maca stepped back to her and slowly locked her arms behind Zulema's neck again. 

"I'm telling you... You're craving affection." Zulema said being amused running her arms up on the blonde's back.

"Oh fuck off..." Maca whispered into the dark hair and held her more thightly. Nothing made sense, and in the same time finally everything did. The words of an enemy, the presence of a friend, the touch of a lover, all that mixed into an ever-changing cocktail of emotion. And in the end it almost felt like...

She kissed Zulema's cheek, and she felt the brunette becoming more stiff. When their lips almost met, Zulema pulled away. "It's ok. But I hope you know that this is not-"

Maca placed two fingers on her lips. "I'm perfectly aware of what this is not." she said. "But if we're free to do whatever the hell we want, it is of absolutely no importance what this conventionally would or wouldn't be considered to be, is it?"

Zulema looked at her, being entirely satisfied with what Maca said, but she wasn't planning to say that out loud. So she pushed her back, against the closest wardrobe instead and started placing hungry kisses down her neck.

"Do you still insist on me asking nicely?" Maca asked running her fingers through Zulema's hair.

"Why? Would you?" the brunette looked up at her raising an eyebrow.

"Nah..." Maca shook her head with a pout. 

"Then let's don't waste the prescious time. We can forget about that." Zulema said then she went back to place a kiss on Maca's jawline.

Maca was surprised, almost disappointed that Zulema actually gave up on her games this easily. The truth was that she liked them. Zulema was a hell of an enemy, rather bad friend material indeed, but as a lover... Maca couldn't have any real complaints. She wanted her to not hold her softer side back, but in this sense, she didn't mind her being a control freak either. And she thought that Zulema was aware of that too.

The brunette smirked as she moved her lips towards Maca's ear. "But wanna bet that you will?" she asked gently biting into her earlobe.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've missed writing! And since I still didn't manage to pull myself together enough to work on some original stuff, to not get totally out of the flow of writing...  
> There is a surprise coming up very-very soon! 😉


	5. Sober (1/1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the days after the Ep7 party scene.  
> (❕) This is not a continuation of the previous chapter. The previous one is kind of a remake of this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this after Ep7, finished it while waiting for Ep8 to start and edited it after having seen Ep8 as some kind of self-medication.  
> So, yeah... this is a mess.  
> 

"...and there is that other exit in the back of the building which the staff uses, we just need an access card, which we will easily get, and tadam, we're out safely with all that jewlery!" Zulema was cheerfully revising the details for their next plan, laying on her bed, her legs up against the wall, looking at Maca upside down. She was wearing her dark blue leggings, and a black, low-cut blouse Maca didn't recall seeing on her, not at home at least.

She swallowed and turned away from her. "Yeah, that sounds perfect." she nodded. She had no idea what Zulema just said. From the moment she placed herself on the bed like that Maca's thoughts started roaming elsewhere.

It's been a week since that damned holiday night. Both of them agreed that it was a mistake and that it will never happen again. They haven't even brought it up since then, although they both were aware that that won't make its consequences nonexistent.

"Are you not going to nitpick on the possible risks?" Zulema sat up normally and looked at Maca. "You always do that... What if we run into an employee? What if we can't get hold of an access card in time? Etcetera..." she was imitating Maca's worried voice. 

"We did it before, not once. I know that we can do it." Maca shrugged while she was nervously walking up and down. Their place felt extremely small lately.

Zulema frowned. "Have you become a lot more daring in this new year, or you simply just don't care about all this anymore?"

Maca closed her eyes. A week ago she was indeed considering to leave behind all this. She was still not entirely convinced whether she has changed her mind or not since then. All she knew right then was that she was distracted by having flashbacks of Zulema pushing her against a cupboard and touching her everywhere for the rest of the night. And now all she wanted was to feel her that close to herself again.

She shook her head and looked at her. "Let's say that I've become more daring."

"Too much self-confidence can be a risk factor for failure too." Zulema said coldly gathering the papers around her. 

"Ugh, you are being annoying!" Maca rolled her eyes losing her patience. "We've been discussing this for the past four days! I'm getting a headache from it... Don't you want to take a break and just stop talking about it for a while?" 

"A break for what? Do you want to go hiking?" Zulema laughed. "Because for random chats we are not the best match for each other. We barely agree about anything." she stared at her questioningly. "Oh... Or do you want to get high again to stop thinking? Because that worked out _so_ well the last time!" she laughed mockingly.

The blonde blinked at her, being surprised that she brought it up at all.

"If that's the case, don't count on me." Zulema continued firmly. "I'm done with trying drugs."

Maca bit her lip being frustrated. And slightly insulted.

"I don't give a shit about drugs!" she snapped. She has tried some during the years, but she never became addicted to anything. Until now. Because now she was craving Zulema like a junkie in withdrawal. And she hated herself for it. She never thought that she could end up here. She should be hating her, despising her, not _wanting_ her. They've grown closer during this past year, and they were getting along better, but this was too much all at once. If she'd have stayed sober it would have never happened. Or would it? After all the drugs just made it easier for her to make the first step, they didn't make her attracted to Zulema.

"Awesome!" Zulema nodded. "Then what do you want?" she looked up at her after putting the papers into a drawer. 

Maca had to gather all her self control not to say the short, simple and honest answer which was _'You'_. "Just... a bit of silence maybe? And no questions?" she said finally.

Zulema nodded. She laid back on the bed again and started twiddling her thumbs. Maca blinked at her angrily. Why was she so calm, so collected? Did she really not struggle with any mixed feelings at all? 

"What?" the brunette looked at her. She had a pale smirk on her face. That annoyed Maca too. "You wanted silence..." she spread her arms. "What else do you want now?" 

"Nothing." she said briefly. Then she stopped walking and stepped near her. "Maybe not having to listen to your know it all speeches, not having to hear your smug voice, not having to see, not having to be around... you! Maybe that would help too..." she said angrily and laid back on the bed near her. She wasn't even trying to hide her frustration anymore. 

Zulema blinked at her raising an eyebrow. "Yeah... I can totally see that..."

She did have a clear idea about what Maca wanted. As long as Zulema was concerned, that night could have remained in the past, not affecting their future. But seeing Maca like this amused her. She found herself deliberately teasing her. And seeing that she doesn't seem to necessarily want it to remain in the past, Zulema came to the conclusion that she wouldn't insist either. With or without drugs, they were having fun. But she wasn't going to make it easy for her this time. 

Ignoring the blonde, she stood up, grabbed her jacket and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Maca looked up.

"For a walk? You just said that I am annoying you, and that you don't want to be around me..." 

"And since when are you doing what I want you to do?" Maca sat up.

Zulema looked at her pondering. 

"Don't you dare leaving now." Maca added quietly. "If I really won't want to be around you, I'll be leaving myself." 

Zulema looked back at her with feigned confusion. "I swear your actions made more sense when you were high as fuck than they do now. I don't know which is more absurd, that you are contradicting yourself, or that you are telling me what to do..." She threw her jacket back on a chair and stepped back to her. "And apparently today I am willing to do what you want me to... So... tell me, what do you really want?" she asked with a smirk looking straight in her eyes.

Maca swallowed. She was at the same time turned on and once again annoyed by her. Does she really want her to spell it out for her? Until now she thought that Zulema was really sticking to their agreement but now she realized that she was playing with her, and she seemed to be enjoying it. And that made her even more angrier. The first time she could blame it all on the drugs. But now with whatever she did in that direction she admitted it to her that she wanted her. And that was something she didn't want to do. Yet that was exactly what she was doing. 

As Zulema looked down at her and saw the desire in her eyes, she had the feeling that she won, and the blonde has lost some kind of game. Then again she didn't know it herself where the desire she was feeling came from. She was never attracted to women. It might have been her diagnosis messing with her head, making her want to grasp into any kind of pleasure or maybe even just simple human affection she can access. It might have been something else. She'll never know. So she decided to stop thinking about what it is, and just allow herself to flow with it.

"You're not going to tell me?" Zulema insisted on a serious tone while sitting down near her. 

Maca decided that she'll let her ego lose, she grabbed Zulema by her blouse, and leaned closer to her. "I want you. Is that okay?" 

Zulema was hesitating. "I don't know... 'Ok' is relative... From a psychological point of view one could say that you are-"

Maca was fed up with her bullshit, she closed the remaining distance between them and hungrily kissed her. Zulema kissed her back for a brief moment, but then she pushed her down onto the bed and leaned above her. 

"You could have said this straightforwardly without playing the annoyed the whole day." she said with a smirk then she placed an open mouthed kiss on her neck slowly moving down to her chest. 

Had not been fighting her desire for the past half an hour, Maca probably would have enjoyed this foreplay, but this way she was still just annoyed by Zulema dragging the time. She ran her fingers through her dark hair and made her look up at her. "Don't play around with me. I didn't mind you being straightforward the last time either. We can stick to that." she said.

Zulema raised an eyebrow. "I tried your stupid drugs the last time what led where it led. If you want to do this now, we are doing it my way." she said firmly and put one of legs across the blonde's, kneeling above her and brought both of Maca's hands above her head, pinning them to the pillow.

Maca didn't even consider the fact that if the last time that was Zulema having her senses blunted, what would she be like while being in full control. Now thinking about it she was both slightly alarmed and even more turned on. But she didn't intend giving her full control, not yet.

"Did you change your mind?" Zulema's lips were brushing against hers as she looked in her eyes waiting her answer. 

Maca lifted her hips, rolling them over. "No." she said. "But there is no way I am letting you play around with me." she added then she leaned forward and for her surprise, their lips clashed halfway.

Initially they both struggled to give up the control. But they soon found themselves on a sweet common ground. The only thing still annoying Maca at one point was that Zulema still kept dragging the time. She was placing lingering kisses over her body, her hands were caressing her sides, she unhurriedly lifted herself up to place a breathy kiss on her jawline. Maca was prepared for many things when Zulema said that she wants to do this her way. What she for sure did not expect was her being... tender.

She wasn't disappointed. She was frightened. Because she thought that they were going to have casual sex, just lust, no emotions attached. They ended up making love. 

She blinked at the woman softly breathing by her side. For most of the time she's known her, she has always seen Zulema like a desperate, cornered wild animal. Ready to attack, ready to take whatever she wants, no matter the price. Broken, ruthless, dangerous. This woman by her side was not like that anymore. And she was wondering whether the reason behind this change was the fact that she has healed, or that she was even more broken than ever before. 

Maca turned towards her and looked her in the eye. She pushed a lock of hair out of her face, softly caressing her cheek with the motion. Hate quite easily turned into lust in their case. And Maca had a feeling that lust can even more easily turn into-...

"We are not going to be romantic, blondie, all right?" Zulema said firmly interrupting her thoughts. "We can do this, but then we'll go on with our days like usually."

Maca was about to draw her hand back, but Zulema grabbed it. "But we can start going on with our day ten minutes later too, can't we?" she added.

Maca frowned at her. She didn't understand what her behaviour meant. But in that moment she didn't even want to understand. She just wanted to be there. She grew to be able not to hate the cornered animal. Now suddenly she felt like she could love her.

Zulema put an arm around her and pulled her closer to herself. She did not recognize herself either. She buried her face into the blonde hair and she was glad to feel Maca wrapping her arms around her.

She was doing something she thought she never would. She was making a home out of someone. 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am heart-broken after the last episode.
> 
> I thought that I was prepared for what happened. Apparently I wasn't.  
> I had too much hope left for a happier ending.
> 
> It physically hurt to watch that episode, damn!!
> 
> Boo!


End file.
